The Other Side
by aspifgnfu
Summary: Those who love us never really leave us. Follow Harry's story from the view point of those who love him from the other side of the veil. Starts from the later chapters of OotP
1. Lily, James, and Sirius

The Other Side by apifgnfu

Chapter 1: Lily, James, and Sirius

"Welcome to the other side my friend."

Sirius turned around to find the originator of the familiar voice and immediately saw James and Lily Potter.

"Dead?"

"Yep"

"What about Harry? He was with me when I died. Did he get out okay?"

"Watch for yourself."

James turned his best friend toward the veil he had just come through and ran his hand over it. All of a sudden, the opal colored veil was clear and it was like standing next to Harry. The picture automatically followed Harry as he chased Bellatrix into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He watched and listened as Harry started dueling Bellatrix and all he could think is "this is torture."

"Sometimes" replied James

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah and sometimes, like now, when all I want to do is jump in and protect him it is like torture. But it is vastly better than not knowing what is going on in his life at all." The three of them never took their eyes off the screen during this exchange.

"Oh God! Voldemort! James he isn't ready for this!"

"Calm down Evans there is nothing we can do." He put his arm around his wife as he watched his son facing off with the darkest wizard of all time.

They watched as Harry arrived at the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Then listened to Harry falling apart with his grief and Dumbledore's explanation of his role in what had occurred. As Harry left the office and headed to the Hospital Wing to see his friends, Lily reached over and blanked the screen. She watched as James reached over and hugged his best friend.

"He loved you Padfoot."

"Thank you for loving and taking care of our son" said Lily.

"What is going to happen to him now?" asked Sirius.

"Well I suspect he will morn for a while then start moving on. If you are feeling better we can turn the screen back on and fast forward a little to see what comes next," said James.

"But won't we miss things if we fast forward?"

"Time moves differently here. We can fast forward or rewind like watching a muggle movie but only up to a critical life decision. At which point we have to wait for him to make his own choices and chart his own path, his own destiny. Would you like to move forward some?"

"Yes, I think I would," said Sirius.

Lily turned the screen back on and watched the pictures speed by until the screen showed Harry in the kitchen of the Burrow, with his friends Ron and Hermione, watching 3 owls fly towards them deliver their O.W.L. results. All 3 teenagers looked extremely anxious but none so much as Hermione who looked like she was going to be sick from the fear and anxiety. James and Sirius chuckled watching them, thinking back on when they received their O.W.L.s, while Lily looked almost as nervous as Harry did.

They watched as Harry opened his grades. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Not bad! Who are you kidding? He collapsed in the middle of History of Magic and he had horrible teachers for divination and potions. His grades are excellent," exclaimed Lily.

"And we are in no way prejudiced right?" smirked Sirius.

"Who cares? That's our boy!" Sirius made eye contact with James and they grinned at each other. This went unnoticed by Lily who never stopped beaming at the screen. When the Hogwarts letters showed up with Harry's Quidditch Capitan's Badge it was James's turn to be beside his self with excitement and pride. Lily was still gloating over Harry's grades and Sirius, while proud, could not help but roll his eyes and grin at the 2 insanely proud parents. The 3 spent the rest of the time watching Harry get ready to go back to Hogwarts discussing Harry's possibilities for the future and his outstanding capture record as a seeker.

"I always knew those two were meant for each other," exclaimed Lily at the same time Sirius said, "Well it took him long enough." James just shook his head and smiled, thinking about the Potter penchant for redheads. "So any bets on where they are going to sneak off to in order to be alone?" asked James. Lily gave him a withering look. "I have no idea why I married you." "Yes you do and no matter how much you complain and want to deny it you have always loved me."

Over the next couple of human weeks, the trio had to keep fast-forwarding to keep from invading Harry and Ginny's privacy. However, every now and then they would watch a date or conversation just to see how things were going. One particular occasion was the subject of much discussion.

_Ginny and Harry were sitting in front of the lake Harry's back against the ancient beech tree and Ginny's back against Harry. They were taking advantage of a clear star lit night and mild weather to spend some time alone together before Ginny's exams began. As they sat there, they talked about just about everything. From childhood memories to Quidditch to when Ron and Hermione would finally stop playing around and admit they were nuts for each other. Towards the end of the night when it was getting late, Harry said something to Ginny that she never expected. He told her that he wished he could have danced with her at the Yule Ball 2 years before. She laughed and told him nothing would have made her happier than to dance with him. "Well then we will just have to do something about this then won't we." Harry pulled her to her feet, with a couple of waves of his wand conjured a couple of instruments, and charmed them to play. He pulled her into his arms and they started dancing under the stars. "What is this song? I don't think I have ever heard it before,__" asked Gi__nny. _

"_It is an old American song called, A Love That Will Last." She rested her head on his shoulder neither of them feeling the need to speak anymore._

"Hunh now that is a date" Lily said quietly.

"Got to admit it, the boy does seem to know how to achieve romance. He is far more adept at it than I was at his age," said James.

"Merlin, if that isn't the truth. Are we sure he isn't my son?" asked Sirius with a teasing grin at James.

"Ha Ha" said James

"Uh Oh! Is that professor McGonagall coming towards them?" asked Lily

Everyone watched wondering if either would notice the professor before she put them both in detention for the public display of affection and being out after curfew.

"Well what do you know?" asked James.

They all watched in shock and amazement as the older lady drew up short of the couple and watched them for a couple of seconds, taking in the whole scene. Then with wet eyes and a faint smile she turned and walked a little farther away from the couple, then put a disillusionment charm on herself.

"I guess she is going to let them have their dance and then make sure they go back to the dorms without getting in trouble," said Lily.

"Who would have thought the old harridan was such a tender hearted romantic," said Sirius.

So all four spectators watched as the dance ended and Harry transfigured the instruments back and the two walked back to the castle hand in hand.


	2. Dumbledore, Moody, and Dobby

Disclaimer: I own nothing so lets get on with the show

Chapter 2: Dumbledore, Moody, and Dobby

"Snape? Why would he want Snape?"

"Well it looks like you can ask him yourself."

"Welcome Professor" all three said.

"Hello all nice to see you again. Oh good! I can see what is happening now that I am dead. Oh dear,Harry."

"It will be okay professor. Look. Here comes Ginny. If anyone can get through to Harry in the midst of his grief it will be Ginny," said Lily.

Dumbledore, Sirius, James and Lily listened as the entire story was pieced together.

"Well, I must say, that is one amazing young man right there. Putting the D.A. on guard duty and giving them the Felix Felicis and that map of Hogwarts was actually rather brilliant and quite astute," said Dumbledore. "The three of you should be quite proud of that boy."

"We are"

"What is he doing?"

"Being a Potter! I swear James this is such a you thing to do," said Lily.

"He is just trying to protect her," said Sirius.

"No he isn't. He thinks it will be easier to complete his task this way. When she is with him, she distracts him it is all he can think of. He thinks that if he leaves her behind he won't be spending all his time worrying about her instead of working on his mission," said James.

"He is also being noble. He thinks that if she has no direct link to him that she won't be used to try to get to him and she won't get hurt because of him," said Lily.

"She belongs to one of the biggest blood traitor families there is. They will still be coming for her," replied Sirius.

"Yeah but at least then it won't be because of him. It is not exactly sound thinking but it definitely falls into the Potter family form of logic," said Lily.

"At least he isn't distancing himself from Ron and Hermione. Just thank Merlin for small blessings no matter how wrong his logic or how stubborn he is being," said Dumbledore.

"I know it is horrible to say but there are times like these when I find that I am so jealous of Molly Weasley that I could spit fire," said Lily. "I know it isn't her fault that I can't be with my baby on his 17th birthday that I can't hug him and tell him I love him and how proud I am of him. And while I am grateful that Molly is there to love him like a mom should, grateful for all she has done for my baby. But right now I just want to punch her in the face."

"Well good luck with that seeing as how you're incorporeal" said Moody.

"Well now. That should cheer you up a little Lily. It appears you were correct and there is hope for Harry and Ginny" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Quite a bit of hope from the looks of it that is one hell of a kiss!" said James with a smirk.

"Best Birthday present he got if you ask me" added Sirius.

"You know Padfoot, I think he might agree with you," said James.

All of a sudden, they all started laughing. By the time they finished the mood had shifted dramatically.

Later that night…

"Did I just hear that correctly? Did they just say the Minister of Magic was coming?" asked Sirius.

"Oh dear! I really should have known this was coming, especially considering what happened last Christmas break," said Dumbledore.

They listened as the minister told them to separate and they in no uncertain terms told the minister that he would talk to them together or not at all. When they heard what Hermione was saying about magical wills they all just shook their heads not wanting to think about how bored and/or dedicated you would have to be to slug through a law book for fun.

"That girl really is the brightest witch of her age isn't she?"

"Yeah Prongs. I would definitely say that Hermione is quick on the pickup."

"I bet she thought of those magical law books as light reading." They all smiled and nodded as they continued to watch the unfolding scene. No one could believe it when the Minister of Magic pulled a wand on Harry.

"Bloody Git! You would almost think that the man was a Death Eater from the way he is acting," said James.

"He hurt my baby, did you see that? He HURT my baby!"

"Stay calm Lily I'm sure that Potter is okay" insisted Moody.

"Wow look at the nerve. He isn't even blinking. He is facing down the Minister of Magic, on the business end of a wand, and he isn't even blinking" marveled Sirius.

"Yes well no one said the boy lacked courage."

"Oh Merlin" said Dumbledore "Things are moving far more quickly than I guessed they would."

"What did Harry think he was doing yelling at Remus like that?" asked Sirius.

"He was protecting a friend from making the worst mistake of his life in the only way that he could think to," said James. "And he's right. I would have told Remus to take care of his own child. I wouldn't have put it quite like that but…"

"There also seemed to be quite a bit of anger and indignation in that speech," Lily said quietly.

"And we all know that the Potter men don't have a lot of emotional control. You both have a tendency to wear your hearts on your sleeves," said Moody.

"Okay I can't take this. He's in so much danger and the situation is so volatile," Lily said.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Lil."

"Let's fast forward please. I just can't stand watching him suffer or put himself in so much danger."

"Alright dear girl, we will fast forward to the next critical life decision," said Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter is digging Dobby's grave himself."

"He loved you Dobby," said Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard. He is kind and honorable. It gives Dobby great honor to be Harry Potter's friend," said Dobby with conviction and enthusiasm.

"Tell me again. Why is digging Dobby's grave a critical life decision?" asked Sirius.

"I think maybe it is the catalyst to a critical life decision," answered Dumbledore.


	3. Snape, Fred, Remus, and Tonks

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Chapter 3: Snape, Fred, Remus, Tonks

"Welcome Sev. You are just in time to watch the final battle. Want to come and see?" asked Lily.

They all listened as Harry told Riddle of all that he had learned and killed Riddle using his own rebounding curse.

"It's over he's done it!" they all cried with joy. Even Snape cracked a faint smile.

_They all watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way from the headmaster's office to the Gryffindor common room, where they found Kreacher waiting with some of their favorite foods. As they finished eating in silence the portrait hole opened and in walked Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny. Everything was quiet as Neville told Harry that the 4 of them were going to stand guard tonight to make sure that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got some well-earned undisturbed sleep. Then they left to get in position. Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny then grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories. Silence reigned as Harry and Ginny just looked at each other as if unsure what to say. Then it didn't matter because she was in his arms. Eventually the 2 walked over to one of the couches in front of the fireplace and silently sat there holding on to and staring at each other. Saying with their eyes all the things, they didn't have the words to say aloud yet. When they awoke, it was late afternoon and they were still alone on the couch in the common room. They slowly climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitories together, never releasing each other's hand. When they got there 2 of the beds had had enlargement charms put on them and then been surrounded by silencing and repulsion charms as well as heavy privacy curtains. They looked at the 2 beds, one with the curtains drawn and one without, and said "Hermione" at the same time. Then they crawled into bed, pulled the curtains, and fell asleep holding onto each other for dear life._

"Hunh, not what I expected to happen between them" said Sirius.

"Nor I, it was almost anti-climactic wasn't it?" replied Remus.

"You are both fools," said Lily with a smile.

"Watch with something other than your eyes Remus. There was absolutely nothing anti-climactic about what just happened," said Tonks.

"I must agree with the ladies on this one. What just took place between those 2 took a high level of comfort and commitment to be achieved so silently and seamlessly," said Dumbledore.

"What did you all see that the rest of us didn't?" asked Mad-eye.

"It isn't what we saw but what we heard that makes us smile," said James. "There was an entire books worth of conversation in those looks and touches."

"Oh."

"Okay, that appears to be the last of the funerals stop fast forwarding," said James.

"Would you stop talking? I want to hear what is being said," demanded Tonks.

"_Hey Andromeda, come and join us" Harry said as Mrs. Tonks walked into the living room. "How is Teddy doing?" _

"_He is good. I just put him down for his nap. Thanks f__or letting us stay here. I don't know…" "I told you not to worry about it you are always welcome" Harry interrupted. "We were actually just discussing what we were going to do now that the war is over. None of us has our N.E.W.T.s and Hermione, Ron, and I are still somewhat jumpy at, you know every little thing. So the idea of having to figure out what we are going to do with the rest of our lives is somewhat daunting. You know? I mean I always said I wanted to be an Auror but I guess now I am just kind of tired of fighting for my life on a daily basis. I mean it kind of feels like I have been doing just that my entire life already." _

"_I suppose that is to be expected. Don't worry the answers will come. For me and Teddy we are going to try to rebuild and in t__he mean time we will help you fix this place up." _

"_I suppose eventually Ron and I will have to find jobs and get a flat somewhere but it just doesn't feel right to try living apart from you and Ginny yet. The ministry has already retrieved my parents and __fixed their memories. So I guess we will stay and help get this place straightened out also,__" said Hermione. _

"_Well you know you aren't getting rid of __me,__" said Ginny who was sitting with her back pressed against Harry's legs._

_Suddenly the fireplace glowed emerald and out walked Kingsley Shackelbolt. Who looked up to find himself at the firing end of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wands, Ron and Hermione relaxed but Harry said "When was the first time I met you?" "Summer before your 5th year" replied Kingsley. "Sorry I didn't announce myself before just dropping in." "No don't worry about it; I am just a little jumpy. Come in, come in" said Harry. _

"_Well as I can see I am interrupting an intense conversation why don't I get straight to it" said Kingsley with a__ smile taking the butterbeer that Kreacher offered him. _

"_First you should know that I believe we have rounded up most of the Death Eaters that weren't at Hogwarts but we are still working on the supporters that weren't strictly speaking Death Eaters. The __ministry is also working to make life more difficult for those who are known supporters. A law has been passed denying them most of their worldly goods, which will be passed on to the closest non Death Eater relations. Next the Wizenagamot has requested that Harry and I make a list of people who should be recognized for their part in the war that might otherwise be overlooked." He pulled a thick envelope out of his pocket and laid it in Harry's hand. "Next, your Solicitor was supposed to pass this on to you on your 17th birthday but with war and all, the ministry decided to 'hold off' on passing it through. It should be self-explanatory and if it's not… well, I don't know what to tell you, as I have no idea what it is. Lastly, Professor McGonagall is working with the ministry to handle make- ups for O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams and how to reorganize Hogwarts. Nevertheless, the truth of the matter is the ministry cannot wait for test results to come in. We need an infusion of new people that can be trusted and are capable of doing their jobs. Which brings me to you, Miss. Granger; I want to offer you a job in my personal office. I need bright people with a wide base of knowledge that I can trust. What do you think would you be interested?"_

"_Yes, Minister I believe I would. It could offer me the chance to make a difference that I have always wanted,__" said Hermione. _

"_Good. Now I also brought applications to the Auror program for the 3 of you. So that you can go ahead and fill them out if that i__s still what you want to do." He laid 3 rather large scrolls of parchment on the table between Ginny and Ron. "Now I really must be going. I am in a bit of a hurry. Thanks so much for your hospitality." And he was gone as quickly as he arrived. _

"_Wow Hermi__one! That is a GREAT offer. I know you are going to be brilliant at it,__" gushed Ginny. Hermione just smiled._

_Meanwhile Ron had picked up one of the applications and was reading through it. Eventually Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's talking slowed enough to notice that Harry had been very quiet for a while. He had opened the envelope and tears were starting to come from his eyes. _

"_Harry, what is it?" asked Ginny "What is that?" _

"_It is a letter from my parent's solicitor telling me that the enclosed package was s__upposed to be passed on to me when I turned 17 in accordance with the wills of Sirius Black and my parents. The packet includes a letter from my parents." Ginny put a hand in one of his. He squeezed her hand then said, "It also includes details of the new law that Kingsley was talking about and there are a bunch of legal papers and bank statements that I am supposed to read over and sign then return to the Ministry." He looked through the legal papers a little then just stopped and looked at Ginny. "I really kind of think that you should ask your father come over and look at these. Maybe he can help me figure out if I deciphered this correctly. Ginny would you go Floo him?" Ginny got up to do it immediately._

"_What am I, Gurdyroots?" asked Hermione._

"_No offe__nse but I think I want to discuss this with Mr. Weasley before I talk to any of you about it." About that time, Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fire._

"_Hello all. Harry, Ginny says you wish to speak to me." _

"_Yes sir, er…why don't we go into the dining room?" _

_The moment the door to the dining room closed Harry put an imperturbable charm on it. Then he silently handed Mr. Weasley the papers he was still holding. "Can this possibly be correct? Am I miss reading these?"_

_After he read through the papers Mr. Weasley slowly lowered himself down into one of the chairs. "Wow…Harry according to this you are now the richest wizard in England." _

"_So it is all legal?" _

"_Completely legal, you just have to sign where it says to." Harry handed Mr. Weasley the letter from h__is parents._

"_Do you think I should try to find the other letter that it says I was supposed to receive? And where do you start looking for a letter that should have been delivered when you were 11 years old?" _

"_I would start with your __Aunt,__" said Mr. Weasle__y._

"_Yeah right… er… Mr. Weasley, I would __rather like to keep my new financial status a bit of a secret. Do you think it is possible?" _

"_You won't be able to hide that you are rich but just how rich you are… that you can probably hide by swearing the famil__y to secrecy." _

"_Speaking of the family…This is probably as good a time as I am going to get to ask you privately for your daughter's hand." Mr. Weasley snorted._

"_Harry I would be honored to have you marry my daughter but I would have felt that way __without the money." _

"_I know but I really wanted your opinion and once we had the privacy it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up, knowing how hard it is to get any privacy at either of our homes." Mr. Weasley just smiled. "I think I am going to go ahe__ad and sign the papers now. Would you be willing to take them in to the ministry for me? I am avoiding it as much as possible. The press is enough to make me want to jump into the Black Lake and stay there." _

"_Sure son no problem" _

"_Thanks" _

_Later that night when Harry told the others, they all seemed to be in shock but they quickly got over it, upon hearing how excited Harry was to explore Potter Manor for family mementos. They joined in his excitement upon hearing Harry's plans to turn Malfoy Manor, which he had just inherited, into a free hospital and Lestrange Manor, which had also inherited, into a halfway house/ orphanage for witches and wizards that had nowhere else to go. _

"_That is great! As the only other living relative to those 2 families I inher__ited all of their money and what you are going to do with your inheritance is far more inspiring than what I have planned. I am going to put it into a trust for Teddy,__" said Andromeda. "I am really proud of you, Harry and I know your family would be too." H__arry just blushed._

"That is one amazing young man," said Dumbledore with a tear sparkling in his eyes as he heard of Harry's plans for the 2 houses.

"Thank Merlin, he got his mom's amazing heart" said all three of the marauders at the same time. And just like that, everyone started to laugh.


	4. Life after war planning a future

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Life after war; planning for a future

_The Dinner announcing Harry and Ginny's engagement was the first one held in the newly remodeled Potter Manor, which was filled to the seams with all of their family and close friends. As they were sitting there during dessert, Harry stood up. "So I heard that Ireland has been selected to host the Quidditch World Cup later this year. Would any of you like to go? The only reason I ask is because I need to find out how many seats to reserve from the ministry." _

"_You don't buy seats for the World __Cup, being held in a different country, through the ministry. There is a ticket office for buying them,__" said Mr. Weasley. _

"_That is only if you are trying to get tickets for someone other than the family of England International's new __seeker,__" said Harry wi__th a smile. _

_Predictably, the entire room exploded with noise and shock. _

"_WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Ginny over the noise. The silence was nearly immediate. "When did this happen, Harry?" _

"_Well you remember the appointments I have been going to for the past 2 weeks? Apparently, England's new keeper suggested they bring me in for a tryout. It turns out that there new keeper is Oliver Wood." _

"_Wow Harry. This is amazing. Is it really what you w__ant though?" asked Ginny. _

"_For now…Honestly this is probably only going to be for a season or 2, while I clear my head a little…__ I just needed something fun to do that would demand attention, so I can work through some of the mental problems that came with having to fight to stay alive for so long. But for now yeah, I think this is exactly what I want to be doing." _

_Ginny smiled. "Hunh…then I guess I am engaged to an international Quidditch player,__" she said with a laugh. _

"_Engaged?" shouted Mrs. Weasley and Hermione at the same time. _

"_Noticed that hunh…Well it seemed like the right time to throw that into the conversation. That is __the reason we asked all of you to come today, so we could tell the entire family at the same time,__" said Ginny. _

_All of a sudden, the room was full of hugs and congratulations as everyone got out of their seats at once. _

"_While everyone is in such a good moo__d, are you going to tell them the rest of it, Harry?" asked Kingsley. _

"_There is more?" asked Hermione. _

"_Well the minister, professor McGonagall, and I have come to an arrangement. I took and passed both my N.E.W.T.s and the Auror exams last week. Kingsle__y is going to have me working as an Auror only as needed. When I retire from Quidditch in a year or 2 I will go take over the Auror department." _

"_And speaking of the Auror department… these are the acceptance letters for Miss. Ginny Weasley and Mr. Ronald__ Weasley… based on your marks and past experience the academy has decided to offer you both an abbreviated training program and then the final exams" said Kingsley. _

"_We got in?" exclaimed Ron. _

"_Yes…You are both to report for training in a couple of weeks__. Congrats" said Kingsley._

"And once again the world keeps turning" said Fred with a smile.

"Can we just freeze it in this moment?" asked Lily. "It's just that for once everything is good and they are safe and happy and loved and I just don't want to move from this moment."

"Sorry Lil, you know as well as I do that there is no pause button on life. They can't just stay there," said James giving Lily a hug.

"I know it's just life has been so hard for him and I just want him to be happy."

"Don't we all" said Sirius.

"Is it just me or does it appear to anyone else that a fight is already breaking out?" said Tonks.

"_Mom, what exactly did you think was going to happen when I started living with Harry? Merlin's Pants mom, I moved in with him as soon as __we left Hogwarts. You helped me load my trunk into the Floo" said Ginny. _

"_You mean the 2 of you have been…" _

"_Sleeping together for MONTHS!" _

"_But your brother and Hermione were there." _

"_Yes and?" _

"_And they would have stopped you." _

"_Why would you think that they would try to stop me and Harry from doing the exact same thing they are doing?" _

"_Ron and Hermione are…?" _

"_Yeah… face it mom if you are trying to protect my virtue, you are too late. Now you should probably try to catch up wi__th dad before he starts to worry about you." With that Ginny gave her mother a gentle shove into the fire, while her mom just stood there looking like her world had been turned upside down. _

_When she was gone, Harry walked up behind Ginny and put his arms around her. "I take is that didn't go well." _

"_She is just in a state of denial. __She will get over it. At least until she finds out that we want a small wedding. Then she will have something new to fight with me over." _

"_Well I for one am wore out and I thin__k I am going to go let the shower beat on my aching muscles." _

"_Hum… I should probably join you, you know, just to make sure you don't fall asleep in the shower." _

"_Why Miss. Weasley you wouldn't happen to be trying to seduce me, would you?" he said as he __turned her around in his arms and pulled her even closer. _

"_Always"_

"If it is okay with everyone I think I would rather not know that much about my son's sex life," said Lily as she blanked the screen.

"Agreed" the others said with a smile.

"So Quidditch anyone?" asked James.

"Only if you are fast forwarding all the way to the World Cup… I refuse to watch absolutely every practice," said Lily.

"So which memory is he writing about now?" asked Remus.

"It looks like he is writing about his wedding. You know this may be the longest autobiography I have ever heard of. He has only made it to the age of 19 and it already takes up more than 4,000 pages," said Sirius.

"Yes well now you know why Ginny, Hermione, and Luna wanted him to start writing it in his 30s. There is already so much to write about that they are probably afraid that he will start to forget the small things that they want put in. Everything from growing up with the Dursleys, to the Chamber of Secrets to the Triwizard Tournament to the hunt for Horcruxes to defeating Voldemort and ending the war, to playing international Quidditch and winning England the World Cup, his marriage to Ginny, starting the orphanage, starting the free hospital, all of his work for the Aurors, the birth of James, Albus, and Lily, helping to raise Teddy, both of his Order of Merlin medals, being put on the chocolate frog cards. And now that James and Albus have both started at Hogwarts he has a little more time to work on it" said James.

"Yeah but something tells me that no writing is going to get accomplished tonight" said Lily.

"I agree Ginny has got that look in her eye that says she is up to something," said Fred.

"Well it looks like we are about to find out what… Lily is spending the night at Ron and Hermione's place and Ginny just got home," said Moody.


	5. In Loving Memory

Disclaimer: Yet still i own nothing

Chapter 5: In Loving Memory

"_Hello Love" said Ginny as she walked up behind Harry where he was working at his desk. "What memory are you working on?" _

"_Our We__dding" he said looking back over his shoulder at her. "That was a great day. Watching you walk towards me, hair shining around your face and shoulders and a single white oriental lily behind your left ear. You know after you fell asleep that night I found that lily on the floor and put an ever-bloom charm on it. Then I stuck it in a memory box. I still have it on my desk at work….Silly hunh." _

"_No. Its sweet" said Ginny with a small smile that suggested she was lost in a memory. "You are such a romantic….Wa__it a minute, is that what that lily is? I thought it was a reminder of your mother since you don't have a lot of pictures of her." _

"_No…It's a reminder of one of the best days of my life. A reminder of what is worth fighting and living for. You know as wel__l as I do that being an Auror is a high stress, high danger job that shows you nothing but the worst of humanity. Without a tether to the good in this world, I would have burned out long ago on all of the horrors I have seen, but you are my sunshine. You and Teddy and James and Albus and Lily, you keep me from getting mired down in the muck." _

"_And the twins… don't forget the twins" said Ginny barely holding in a smile. _

"_Twins?" _

"_Oh, did I forget to mention I am pregnant again?" _

_All of a sudden, she was in his arms spinning around the room. "So Lily is staying at Ron's tonight. I was thinking maybe we could celebrate,__" said Ginny breathlessly not even trying to hold in her grin. _

"_What did you have in mind?" _

_Later that night…._

"_So __we had better hope that those 2 come out boys,__" said Harry. _

"_Oh why is that?" _

"_Because we have to name them and we don't have a lot of great options left for girls, if we are sticking to the tradition of honoring the dead. The only girls I can think of ar__e Marlene McKinnon, Nymphadora Tonks, Alice Longbottom, and if we skip over the fact that she is still alive, Minerva McGonagall. I don't really fancy any of those names do you?" _

"_No not particularly." _

"_But I was thinking if they are boys…What do you thi__nk of Sirius Alaster and Colin Fredrick, in honor of Sirius Black, Alaster Moody, Colin Creevey, and Fred Weasley." _

"_I think those names are perfect, unfortunately we still have to come up with girl names." _

"_Somehow I foresee this causing more problems than using the name Severus." _

"_I still maintain that making sure Snape was awarded an Order of Merlin was enough. I mean you hated each other. __Besides, I don't think he would appreciate it as much as the medal. But I let it go because it meant so much to you" said Ginny._

"It was Potter's idea?" asked a shocked Snape. "How did we miss that?"

"Well they do have a tendency to discuss things in bed," said Lily with a slight smirk.

"Which I believe is how they got in this position in the first place," said Tonks with a smile.

"And on that note… as I think we know what they are going to be doing for the next couple of hours anyone else feel like fast forwarding to morning?" asked Remus.

"Hold on a minute, they seem to be heading back into the study. I think we missed something in all the yammering," said Moody.

"_So I was thinking about what we should do tonight…" started Ginny. _

"_I have a few __ideas,__" said Harry. _

"_Yeah, I know all about your ideas Mr. Potter and while I am sure that will happen again tonight I had thought a nice trip down the good parts of memory lane would be fun also,__" said a hesitant Ginny. _

"_I don't know Gin there is not much in my life that I wo__uld enjoy reliving and the parts I would enjoy reliving you lived through with me,__" said Harry. _

"_You have always felt that the only part of you that was worth anything was me and I have always known that you were wrong. So I thought I would show you what I__ see when I look at you" cajoled Ginny. She wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned into him. "I have a confession to make,__" said Ginny. "I have been reading the book when you weren't around. __Moreover, while it is very well written, I couldn't help but notice a few things. Like the fact that you have written it in 3rd person as if to distance yourself from the memories, which could possibly be just a way to make the story easier to write, but is also appears to the reader that the author is not particularly fond of the subject and that worries me more than I can say. So I thought looking at the life you have led from another perspective might help." _

"_Ginny…" _

"_No Harry. I want to do this and you will do it with me or face my __wrath,__" she said with a smile tho__ugh not entirely kidding. _

"_Alright love, __whatever you want,__" he said after a long pause. _

"_That's better… now where to start?" she said as if thinking __aloud. "Ah yes, I think this one is the perfect place to begin." She put her wand to her temple and withdrew the memory she wanted and placed it within the pensieve._

"Are we going to get in and see what they are looking at or stand here staring at their bums?" asked Fred.

_They were standing at the side of a stage that was erected in front of what used to be Malfoy Manor. There was a huge crowd of people and Harry was making his way across the stage to the center before speaking. _

"_First I would like to welcome you all to the dedication ceremony of the Fred Weasley Memorial Hospital and the House of Phoen__ix Tears. When I first got the idea for these interconnected buildings and organizations, I was standing over the grave of my dear friend Fred. A man I had long considered a brother. That is when I heard a woman talking about how her family had lost everything in the war. Only to realize that what she was talking about were material possessions. I could no longer stand there in front of the grave of a 19 year old and listen to her talk about her ruined house. However as I approached the graves of my friends Remus Lupin and his wife and her father, I noticed her mother kneeling in the grass holding her grandson and crying soundlessly over the graves of her entire family. I realized that this was a woman whose entire world had been turned upside down by this war. The remnants of a family that had desperately needed healing, comfort, and a safe place to stay. The more I thought about Andromeda Tonks the more I realized that she symbolized the country's current state. Her family was divided straight down the line in this war. Her sisters and their families were both Death Eaters but her husband was muggle-born and her daughter and son-in-law were members of the Order of the Phoenix. She lost everyone on both sides of the war. That is the situation our country is in. The war pitted family members against each other, to kill each other, out of fear, hate, and ignorance. I realized at that second, exactly what this country needed most was healing, comfort, and safety and I desperately wanted to make it possible. It took the vision and sacrifice of many to get us to this point but here it is the first free wizarding hospital and connected safe house for witches and wizards who have nowhere else to go. So without further ado I give you the Fred Weasley Memorial Hospital and the House of Phoenix Tears."_


	6. What Makes a Hero?

See previous disclaimers

Chapter 6: What Makes a Hero?

_Back in Harry's study _

"_So I did a good thing with the help of a bunch of brilliant and caring people that doesn't make me any greater of better than the others who have helped me with my many__ 'projects' over the years, including Ron and Hermione, and it definitely doesn't make me a hero, Gin." _

"_That's okay you don't have to be convinced yet… This is only the first memory of many. I think we will try something a little different this time." Sh__e removed another memory to place in the pensieve. Everyone got in. _

"_Do you remember this? We are in the middle of your 4th year, the Tri-wizard Tournament." _

"_I won that tournament because the Moody imposter wanted me to and helped me along." _

"_He may have helped you along but the others had help also and he wasn't competing in those events for you. Besides, it wasn't winning the tournament that made you a hero to us that year. Just watch… This is actually a series of memories from that year and none of them have anything, directly, to do with winning that cup." _

_Harry turned and saw that he and Cedric were kneeling in the hallway picking up his books and things. _

"_Cedric" said Harry, "the first task is dragons."_

"_What?" said Cedric, looking up. _

"_Dragons" said Harry, speaking quickly, in case Professor Flitwick came out to see where Cedric had gotten to. "They've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them." _

_Cedric stared at him. Harry saw some of the panic he'd been feeling since Saturday night flickering in Cedric's gray eyes. _

"_Are you sure?" Cedric said in a hushed voice. _

"_Dead sure" said Harry "I've seen them." _

"_But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know…" _

"_Never mind" said Harry quickly… "But I'm not the only one wh__o knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons too." _

_Cedric straightened up his arms full of inky quills, parchment, and books, his ripped bag dangling off one shoulder. He stared at Harry, and there was a puzzled, almost suspicious look in his eyes. _

"_Why are you telling me?" he asked. Harry looked at him in disbelief… _

"_It's just… fair, isn't it?" he said to Cedric. "We all know now… we're on an even footing, aren't we?" _

_The memory faded into a new one. This time Harry was sitting in Hagrid's cabin. _

_Hagrid was wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. _

"…_rather than stand up an' say- I am what I am an' I'm not ashamed…Yeh know wha' Harry?" he said looking up from the photograph of his father, his eyes very bright, __"when I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' Dad gone, an' you was feelin' like yeh wouldn't fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Not sure yeh were really up to it…an now look at yeh, Harry! School Champion!" _

_He looked at Harry for a moment and then said, very seriously, "Yeh know what I'd love, Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all… yeh don' have ter be pureblood ter do it. Yeh don' have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got it righ' lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg Harry?" _

"_Great," said Harry "Really great."_

_Hagrid's miserable face broke into a wide watery smile. "Tha's my boy…you show 'em, Harry, you show 'em. Beat 'em all." _

_The memory faded into another one. This time Harry was in the middle of the Black lake with Ron and Gabrielle. _

_Ron turned in the water and spotted Fleur's sister. "What did you bring her for?" _

"_Fleur didn't turn up. I couldn't leave her," Harry panted. _

"_Harry, you pr__at," said Ron, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!" _

"_The song said-" _

"_It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" said Ron. "I hope you didn't waste time down there acting t__he hero." _

"_C'mon," Harry said shortly, "Help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well." _

_They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs… _

_Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water. _

_After they got to shore and Fleur assured her self that, her sister was okay. Fleur turned to Harry. "You saved her," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."_

"_Yeah," said Harry. Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twic__e on each cheek. _

_The memory faded into the next one. Harry found his self-standing in the maze of the 3rd task. _

_Harry had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes, when he heard something in the path running parallel to his own that made him stop dead._

"_What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice__. "What the hell d' you thing you're doing?"_

_Then Krum's voice, "Crucio." _

_The air was full of Cedric's yells. Horrified, Harry began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When none appeared, he tried the Reductor Curse again. It wasn't very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge through which Harry forced his leg, kicking at the thick brambles and branches until they broke and made an opening, he struggled through it, tearing his robes, and looking to his right, saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum standing over him. Harry pulled himself up and pointed his wand at Krum just as Krum looked up. Krum turned and began to run, "Stupify" Harry yelled. The spell hit Krum in the back, he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, face down in the grass. Harry dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hand over his face… _

_The memory faded into the next one. _

_Harry saw something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it- "Cedric!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!" Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric."Stupify" Harry yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead. "Stupify! Impedimenta! Stupify!"But it was no use- the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. Harry had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor sharp pincers before it was upon him. He was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, he tried to kick it; his leg connected with the pincers and next moment he was in excruciating pain. He could hear Cedric yelling "Stupify" too, but his spell had no more effect than Harry's- Harry raised his wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted "Expelliarmus!" It worked- the Disarming spell made the spider drop him but that meant Harry fell twelve feet onto his already injured leg; which crumpled beneath him. Without pausing to think, he aimed high at the spider's underbelly, as he had done with the skrewt, and shouted, "stupefy" just as Cedric yelled the same thing. The two spells combined did what one alone had not. The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs… _

_The memory fades into another. _

"_You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."_

"_Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."_

"_You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. __"I would have gone down in the 1st task if you hadn't told me what was coming."_

"_I had help on that too. You helped me with the egg- we're square."_

"_I had help on the egg in the 1st place." Said Cedric._

"_We're still square." Said Harry._

"_You should've got __more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."_

"_I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously," said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"_

"I may vomit," said Snape "What is with all this goody-goody nobility crap."

"Now, Now Severus. I for one am very proud of the 2 of you Mr. Diggory," said Dumbledore turning towards his student.

"Yes almost as great and kind as the noble Harry Potter," said Dobby enthusiastically. Everyone smiled and laughed with the exception of Snape who looked disgusted.

"_Both of us," Harry said._

"_What?"_

"_We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."__ Cedric stared as Harry. He unfolded his arms. __"You-you sure?"_

"_Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's take it together."_

_For a moment Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin. "You're on," he said, "come here"_

_He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp towards the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles. _

_The memory faded. Suddenly Harry was standing in a compartment of the Hogwarts express with Fred and George as the others filed out._


	7. What Makes You My Hero

see previous disclaimers

Chapter 7: What Makes You My Hero

"_Fred- George- wait a moment."_

_The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings._

"_Take it" he said__, and he thrust the sack into George's hands. "What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted._

"_Take it" Harry repeated firmly "I don't want it"_

"_You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry._

"_No, I'm not" said Harry. "You take it, __and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."_

"_He's mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice._

"_Listen," Harry said firmly, "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. I've go__t a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."_

"_Harry," said George weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."_

"_Yeah," said Harry grinning "think how many Canary Creams that is."__ The twins stared at him. "Just don't tell your mum where you got it… although she might not be so keen for you to join the ministry anymore, come to think of it…"_

"_Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled his wand. "Look," he said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you. I k__now some good ones now. Just do me a favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you." He left the compartment before they could say another word._

_They were back standing in Harry's study. Ginny put an arm around her husband. "Until I started asking the others for some of there memories, to help me with this project, I didn't know you did that for Fred, George, and Ron. You are a hero to all of those people and to me not because of some great heroic act of bravery and magic but because of whom you are; the way you think and act that is what makes you a hero to us. Not because you save lives but because you help build them. You gave Fred and George a chance at their dream that day; you did the same thing for Cedric Diggory in the maze. You gave Fleur back her family, and you helped Hagrid and Ron reclaim some of their dignity, their pride. You Harry Potter help others to have the confidence to go after their own lives and dreams. That is what makes you a hero to us. But if you still don't believe me that's okay because I still have more memories to show you." Ginny said gently. "I think we will try this one next." And again she added a memory to the pensieve…_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the changing rooms after a quidditch game._

"_You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!" said Hermione shrilly._

"_No I didn't" said Harry_

"_Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"_

"_I did__n't put it in!" said Harry grinning broadly. __"I wanted Ron to think I had done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."_

"Not a bad idea" said James. "Maybe we should have tried that once or twice in school, Padfoot." The 3 marauder's looked at each other thinking about the possibilities…

The memory faded.

_In this memory Harry and Ginny were sitting in their favorite spot under the beech tree in front of the Black Lake._

"_So I heard a rumor that I am dying to know if it is true," said Ginny. "Hermione told me that Ron told her that he thought he saw you getting a tattoo. So do you have one and how come I haven't seen it?"_

"_Yes I got a magical tattoo at the end of 4th year. And you haven't seen it because it is mood reflective, meaning that it only shows up when I am feeling certain emotions."_

"_Oh come on, show me."_

"_Fine, but this is personal to me if I show you it has to st__ay between us." Then Harry rolled up his left sleeve and concentrated on changing his mood. There on the inside of his left forearm was a tattoo of two dragons paling around. One of the dragons was a Hungarian Horn tail and the other was a Swedish Short snout. Above the image was the name Cedric Alaric Diggory and below the image were Cedric's date of birth and death._

"_You put a memorial to Cedric on your arm in the same place the Death Eaters have the Dark Mark branded," said a moist eyed Ginny. She looked __like she was going to say something else but then she shook her head and leaned over to give Harry a long, slow, deep kiss._

The memory faded.

_In the next memory Harry was in the Great Hall… It was the day after the final battle. Harry stood there looking at the rows of dead and grieving. Professor McGonagall walked up beside him and just stood there with him watching._

"_You know Remus once told me that my mum was not just an extraordinarily gifted witch but an extraordinarily kind one. That she could see th__e best in others especially when they could not see it in themselves. He told me he saw a lot of her in me. I wish he were right. I stand here and there are no words. I have no idea how to comfort these people is it better to talk or not to talk, to be here or leave them alone, to celebrate the end of a war or grieve for the dead. I just don't know what to do for them." He turned around so he was facing the 4 house tables where people were sitting and talking. The entire D.A. was sitting together at the Gryffindor table, no matter what house they belonged to. They were giving each other comfort and support__,__ surrounded by their families, friends, and admirers. "The truth is they are the strong ones," he said pointing out at the D.A. and their surrounding supporters. "They always were."_

"_I don't think that's true. What Remus said…? I don't think it's true," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't think you have you mother's ability to see the best in others when they can't. I think you have an even rarer__ ability. I think you have the ability to make others see the best in themselves and achieve it. Those two are a perfect example," McGonagall said pointing at Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. "Those two were outcasts when they first came here. They were both teased mercilessly and no one could understand why they were put in the houses they were put in. Ms. Lovegood was considered crazy; everyone thought she was stupid for believing in the things she believes in. So why was she sorted into Ravenclaw? A house known for its wisdom. You helped her to come out of her shell. To show people that not only was she not stupid or crazy but she saw more truth and reality than all of them combined. And Mr. Longbottom, you gave him confidence to he himself and the courage to say this is who I am take it or leave it. Those two sitting there are not the same children that walked in here their first year and I think that you had a lot to do with that. You give others the freedom and confidence to be who they are, say what they want to say, do what they want to do, and feel how they want to feel. In being who you are you automatically liberate those in your presence do the same. So honestly, Mr. Potter I don't think any of these people care that you don't have the words to say what you feel. Just as long as you feel it," And with that the older lady walked away._

_They were standing back in Harry's study. Ginny's arm was still around Harry but now there were tears streaming down her face. "I noticed that that particular scene is not in the book. I think you ought to put it in… I always knew that Minerva McGonagall was a smart lady and that I liked her for a reason." Ginny smiled with the tears still flowing. "Take me upstairs Harry. I would very much like to spend some time in bed with my husband showing his how great I think he is."_

"Did any of the rest of you know even half of this stuff?" asked Remus.

"I knew a little of it but that's it." Said Fred

"Absolutely none of it" said Tonks with a teary smile.

"It would appear that there are more secrets in Harry than I thought," said Dumbledore.

"I suspect there are a great many things that no one person really knows about Harry Potter," said Moody.


	8. Gone but never forgotten

This is the end folks and unfortuantely i still own none of it

Chapter 8: Gone but Never Forgotten

"_Hey Gin, come __take a look at this real quick" yelled Harry. _

"_What is it…? I was just trying to get Colin and Sirius ready to go with us" Ginny said coming into the room still holding one of the 3 year old boy's jumpers. _

"_I don't think you'll believe it even when you s__ee it. There is a new History of Magic textbook on all 3 of their lists," said Harry handing over the book lists. _

"_But Binns never changes his lessons. Why would he change books?" _

_About that time a half dressed Sirius came running into the room. Harry scooped him up in his arms and held him while Ginny shoved the jumper over his head. _

"_Alright then I think we are ready to go. James, Albus, Lily, Colin; come on we're leaving." _

_The moment they stepped out of the fire in the Leaky Cauldron they saw Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo waiting for them. The two families hugged each other and headed into Diagon Alley together. _

"_Did you notice the new History of Magic book?" asked Ginny. _

"_Yeah, but I guess I shouldn't really be a surprise that the teacher who repla__ced Binns would want a different textbook," said Hermione. _

"_They replaced Binns? Well it's about time," said Ginny. _

"_Do we know who it is?" asked Harry. _

"_No, but they can't be worse than Binns can they," said Ron. _

"_I don't know Umbridge was worse,"__ said Harry. The Adults laughed while the kids were just confused. _

"So I said…"

"Teddy!" said Remus loudly.

"What?" asked Tonks.

"Look! He just showed up at Harry's office."

"_Harry? Could I have a word?" asked Teddy. _

"_Of Course"_

"_I just got a letter from James, Al, and Lily. They were asking a lot of questions. __Apparently, the new History of Magic teacher is teaching as far forward as the final battle with Voldemort. They were assigned some reading that was all about you, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione and 2 groups called Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. I answered their questions to the best of my abilities but it brought up some of my own. I was wondering if you could tell me more about…" _

"_Your parents…Come to dinner tonight. I have some things I want to show you and we will have more time to talk. I must say I thought this conversation would come much sooner." _

"_So __you aren't mad? I mean you rarely talk about them and when you do it's almost like it hurts you." _

"_No Teddy. I'm not mad. And yes sometimes it hurts to know that Remus and Tonks aren't here that they didn't get to watch you grow into the amazing man that __you are. But you know a friend of mine once told me that the ones we love never really leave us and I choose to believe that your parents have been watching and loving you every day of your life, even if you couldn't always see them. Of course that could also be self-serving because it means mine have done the same for me… So I'll see you tonight for dinner and we will talk about your parents and the war they died fighting. Yes?"-said Harry. _

"_Okay. I know we talked about this before but I guess I just have __more questions." _

"_Then I'll see you at dinner." _

"_Harry? Thanks!" and Teddy left. _

_Harry and Teddy entered Harry's study after dinner. Harry pulled down a box full of journals. _

"_Here, these were your father's. I thought you might want them. I have been saving them for when you were ready. I know you probably have more questions than were answered at dinner but I think these will hold most o__f the answers you are looking for. If you still have questions after you finish reading them I will be happy to try answering them." _

"Poor Harry! He just can't catch a break can he?" said Ron.

"The family is there now I am sure he will be fine Ron" said Arthur.

"Dad this is Harry Potter we are talking about. The man wears his heart on the outside of his chest completely unprotected and he is watching the love of his life die. This is going to be 10 times worse for him than watching Ron and Hermione die" said George.

"If fate were kind Harry would have been the first of all us kids to go not the last," said Fred.

"He looks as though his heart is breaking," said Bill.

"I think it is," said a tearful Hermione.

"He still has the kids and grandkids," said Percy.

All five of his brothers slapped him upside the head.

"Ze grandkids are all grown wiz children of zer own" said Fleur.

"_Da__d" said James hesitantly. He had never seen his strong father looking this weak or this old, not even after Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione died. He looked completely shattered. "Dad, come on, let's get some food and a cup of tea." _

"_No" he said never looking b__ack at his children. He just sat there holding her hand in his. "I'm not leaving until it's over." _

_James looked back at his brothers and sister and hung his head knowing none of them was going to be able to move their father if he didn't want to be moved. "Alright dad; we will bring you something. Be right back." _

_When the 6 men and women who had been raised by Harry Potter returned they found him on his wife's bed holding her close. But the closer they got the clearer it became that neither of them was breathing. _

"_Someone get a healer" shouted Colin Potter. _

_The healers rushed in only to find that both Mr. and Mrs. Potter had died holding each other tight. No one had ever heard such a keening within the walls of St. Mungos as the day Harry Potter died, the healers from every floor and many of the patients stopped by to say good-bye and to give their condolences to his family. _

_When asked it was found that Mr. Potter died of heart failure. "I don't get it," said Healer Selsonnair. "It's like his heart just gave out and stopped beating for no reason. There is nothing physically wrong with that man except his heart isn't beating. I Just Don't Get It." _

"_I do," said Albus, crying silently, as he spoke. "__Without mum there was no reason for him to stick around. So when her heart stopped beating so did his. He literally grieved himself to death." Albus looked at his brothers and sister. "How many times has dad told mum that she was his everything? We are all grown up, we don't need him anymore, the world is safe, he ended the war, he killed Voldemort, he spent years getting rid of dark wizards and then more teaching the next generation how to do it. He taught us how to avoid another war like the one he had to fight. He tried to teach us all about how to love, respect, and take care of all living creatures. He was done. The only thing dad was sticking around for was mum and when she died so did his will to live." _

"_Mum always said that the only person strong enough to kill Uncle Harry was Aunt Ginny," said Hugo Weas__ley. "I guess she wasn't kidding."_

"You just had to follow me didn't you?" said Ginny with a teasing smile.

"I told you that day I asked you to marry me that you were never getting rid of me. So really you should have known this was coming" said Harry before he pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh please. You two have been going at it like newlyweds for nearly 80 years, can you please give it a rest" said Ron.

"Never! Just get used to it," said Ginny.

_The Quibbler _

_The memorial service for Harry James Potter was held today on the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The attendance rate for the service was so high that all beds in the village of Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts dorms, and the camp beds set up in the Hogwarts class rooms were filled, so that some people even set up camping equipment in surrounding areas. The service itself was attended not just by witches and wizards but also by a record-breaking number of Mermaids, Centaurs, Goblins, and House elves. Mr. Potter's funeral was presided over by the Minister of Magic himself, Minister Theodore Lupin, godson to Harry Potter. Mr. Potter was a celebrated war hero and Auror, receiving 2 Order of Merlins, first class. He was an international Quidditch player, playing seeker for England when they won the 1999 World Cup. He was the founder of the House of Phoenix Tears and the Fred Weasley Memorial Hospital. In his youth, he was a Tri-wizard Tournament winner and the head of the group called Dumbledore's Army. Potter was the Defense against the Dark Arts professor and long time Headmaster at Hogwarts School. He was a member of the Wizenagamot and Chief Mugwup of the International Confederation of Wizards. Since his death a magical portrait has been added to The House of Phoenix Tears, The Fred Weasley Memorial Hospital, The Auror Training Academy, The Hogwarts Headmasters Office, The Auror Headquarters at the Ministry of Magic, and of course to Potter Manor, in addition to the already existing portrait on the backs of Chocolate Frog cards. Mr. Potter died the same day as his life long love Mrs. Genivra Potter. He is survived by his godson, Teddy Lupin, his daughter Lily, his 4 sons; James, Albus, Sirius, and Colin; as well as many nieces, nephews, grandchildren, and great-grand children. His daughter Lily announced today that in accordance with his wishes Harry Potter's long awaited autobiography will be published exactly one month after his death and that all proceeds from the sales of said book will go to the orphanage wing of The House of Phoenix Tears. _

_Here is a snip-it from his upcoming book: _

_June 1998_

_Harry and Ginny apperated directly into the foyer of Potter Manor, in the Peak District of England. Ginny looked around the Mansion that clearly hadn't been looked after in decades and was covered in dust and dirt and things she didn't even want to think about._

"_Wow! It is going to take a lot of elbow grease to get this place in livable condition again but once we do this is going to be a great house for raisi__ng a family," said Ginny absentmindedly continuing to look around. _

_Harry steered he toward the back veranda with a hand at her back. "Does that mean you are volunteering?" asked Harry. _

"_Volunteering for what?" asked Ginny. _

"_To give me a family to raise __in this house." He said without the slightest blush. _

"_That depends are you trying to make me an offer?" asked a slightly amused Ginny. _

_Harry opened the door to the back veranda to show a table set up with candles, roses, wine, and place settings for dinner, over looking a beautiful estate with a lake that backed up to a wooded area and off to the side a clearing that looked like it could and/or was at one time used as a Quidditch field that was backed by a towering cliff. The sun was just setting and the sky was breathtaking. Ginny just stood there staring for a couple minutes. As the sunset and night fell the candles on the table lit themselves automatically. Ginny turned around to look at Harry to find him holding a ring box and staring at her. __"Yeah, th__at was the general idea." He got down on one knee "Ginny will you marry me?" _

_Ginny couldn't stop smiling as she threw herself at Harry, knocking him backwards to the ground landing on top of him, and nearly screamed "YES!" Harry kissed her then still holding tight opened the ring box. _

"_This ring was my mother's. I found it in the Potter family vault along with a note from my dad saying that it had been passed down to the oldest son in every generation since Ignotus Peverell. I thought it was beautiful and__ steeped in a strong history of loving relationships and it kind of reminded me of you…" He had started babbling _

_She shut him up with a kiss. "I love it and its perfect." _

_She held out her hand so he could put it on her finger. "Ginny, you realize of course that this means you are never ever getting rid of me right?" _

_She lay there with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest looking up at the stars that were just beginning to shine and said "that sounds just about perfect." _

_The full autobiography of Harry James Potter will be released 28 August of this year. _


End file.
